


You Can't Hide From Your Past

by The_Fanclub_1



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I love Tsurugi and Mikuni I promise, Jeje is only mentioned, M/M, This is surprisingly appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanclub_1/pseuds/The_Fanclub_1
Summary: Mikuni has a meltdown and Tsurugi tried to make him feel better.





	You Can't Hide From Your Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted_2_manga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/gifts).



> I couldn't get this idea out of my head I'm sorry. >> This idea came to me from talking to someone about Tsurugi and Mikuni so I'll gift it to them.

Tsurugi, who'd just come back from a long day at his part-time job, a grocery store shelf stocker, and stopped in the doorway. Reaching down he untied and took off his shoes. He looked around and found Mikuni's shoes in the corner in a heap. It was odd for the normally over clean teen to do this. The raven-haired teen blinked, almost owl-like, and tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm. Kuni-chan must've been in a rush." A devious smirk covered his features before he continued, "I wonder what for." Tsurugi stood up straight and took a look at the living room of the apartment. It was a mess beyond belief. The table they ate at lay overturned on the floor and behind it, papers lay everywhere. Bending once more, he righted the table and started picking up the papers. They were all photo's printed on paper. They all showed 3 different people doing various things. One person he could tell was a young Mikuni, but he had no knowledge of the other 2. They all looked like fond memories, and it made Tsurugi feel a little bitter. After all, he'd never had such a childhood. Flashbacks of the treatment he used to get from Touma filled his head. He shook his head to clear it. Those days are passed. He had nothing to fear. Sighing, he put the stack of on the table. On top, he left the picture with all three of them. The woman, he belatedly realized, looked startlingly like Mikuni. The other person also looked quite familiar. He tried to piece the people together in his mind, but the sound of shattering glass broke his train of thought. He looked up perturbed. The noise had come from his and Mikuni's shared bedroom. Narrowing his eyes, suspecting an intruder he readied himself for a fight. Peering around the corner, he waited a few more seconds listening for any footsteps or movements. Hearing none, he proceeded. The raven-haired teen continued on until he reached the end of the hallway. The door was cracked open a small silver, and he peaked in. Tsurugi almost didn't believe his own eyes. From what he could see, the room was an even bigger mess than the living room. The sheets were all ripped off of the bed, and the mattress was covered with more photos. The floor had clothes and larger papers strewn on them. The desk they had in there for Mikuni's writing and reading, was overturned and many of Mikuni's precious dolls lay on the floor. Some were missing clothes, limbs, even head. It was appalling. The worst part of the whole situation was lying in the center of the room in a crumpled heap on the floor. His entire frame was shaking violently. 

"Kuni-chan...?" 

His voice shook a tiny bit. He was unsure what exactly had happened, or even what was still happening, but he needed to know first and foremost his Kuni-chan was ok. Tsurugi didn't know what he would do without the blond. Cry, probably. Find whoever did this and make them pay, definitely. Kill himself? Yeah, for sure. Mikuni had helped him see the world and in turn became his world. Noticing the lack of reply he walked in. The room was worse off than the crack suggested. One wall scratch marks down the side of it and more pictures piled up. The door itself had damage marks going gown it too. Turning back to the blond in the middle of the room he tried again. 

"Kuni-chan? Are you ok?" The blond, finally seeming to hear him, looked up at Tsurugi. He had tears streaked down his face and more wet marks on the floor below him and some on his pants and shirt. His eyes were red from crying and rubbing, and his fringe clung to the sides of his face.

"Ts-Tsurugi?" The reply was quiet, unsure, and honest, and Mikuni was none of these things. Standing here at the moment with his love looking so stricken, so vulnerable, it made Tsurugi feel sick and confused, and Tsurugi froze up. Mikuni, trembling and a wreck still, began to cling to Tsurugi's legs.

"Mikuni, what's wrong? What happened?" The raven-haired boy knelt down to hug the blond properly. He rubbed small circles on the boys back waiting for the shaking to subside a bit. Once he felt that he was stable enough to talk he pulled back slightly. 'One question at a time.' He thought to himself.

"Mikuni, what's wrong?" Seeing the blond swallow and begin to form word he waited patiently. 

"I..." He trailed off and looked down, then to the side, then back down. "Nothings wrong. I mean not physically. I just... today... today was the day..." His eyes watered again, and he wiped the tears away. "Today was the day my mother died..." The words were quiet and mumbled, but they rang clear and sounded to Tsurugi like they were yelled. How could he be so stupid? That woman in all those pictures was Mikuni's mother. Of course. He'd been stupid to miss it. Was that man his father than? No, irrelevant. He could ask about that later. The important part now was to comfort his precious love. 

"Mikuni... Why didn't you tell me ahead of time? I could've taken the day off, we could've just stayed in bed, and I would've comforted you all day." The teen didn't understand. Why hadn't Mikuni said anything?

"Because I didn't want you to see me this way... Broken, crying, falling apart. Because that means admitting that it's getting to me. That means saying, yeah, someone who killed his own mother is letting it get to himself after all these years-" Tsurugi didn't let him continue. He slapped him. 

It made a deafening sound in the otherwise quiet apartment. Like a whip on a piece of pavement. The spot where his hand met Mikuni's face turned an angry red, and Tsurugi's own pale hand turned a light red. "You didn't kill your mother. The person you killed may have looked like your mother, but it wasn't your mother any longer. It was a shell of sin. Your mother had long died, overcome by envy." Tsurugi hugged Mikuni again. This was something he knew might start him up again, but he also knew it was words he needed to hear. Words no one had ever spoken to him before. How long had Mikuni been silently blaming himself? It was a question he may never know the answer too. Once his boyfriend had fallen asleep, he placed him on the sofa.

Looking back at the bedroom, Tsurugi knew he had a mess to clean up. He was shitty at cleaning, the worst probably, but even he could pick up some photos. The raven-haired male got to work. He picked up and stacked all the paper's next to the other ones he'd previously picked up in the living room. Then, he fixed the sheets, picked up the clothes and put those back. With his work in there done he smiled to himself, oddly accomplished, and headed to the living room. He lifted Mikuni up and took him to there bed. He decided to nap with Mikuni and deal with the rest later. 

2 hours later, he was woken up by Mikuni shaking him. "Oi, get up." He looked annoyed. The same way he always did when he had to deal with Tsurugi early in the morning. 

"But I wanna sleep more..." Is what he tried to say. What came out was a garbled mess. Mikuni huffed at the response. He smirked when an idea came to him. 

"Hey~ if you wake up now I might give you a surprise~." It was no surprise for the younger when Tsurugi woke up immediately. Rolling his eyes and his lover's response, he got off the bed and padded to the living room. He heard footsteps behind him. Once they arrived, he sat.

"Tsurugi..."

"Hm?" The reply was expectant. And Mikuni hated him just a little bit more for it.

"I'm... gonna tell you about the pictures ok? Then, we're gonna eat ice cream and watch a movie, got it? Good!" He didn't give him any time to reply before he sat pulling him along. Tsurugi grinned in response. It was a knowing look, and it ticked Mikuni off. "Man you piss me off..." But there was no bite behind it. 

He showed him the pictures with him and his mom, just his mom and of course some with him in it. "Hey, is that your dad Mikuni?"

"What? Him? Hell no!" He wanted to puke just hearing the idea. "That's Jeje without his paper bags. Mom used to make him take them off when we went outside, so he didn't turn into a hermit." He used air quotes to emphasize what she told him. He rolled his eyes. "I think she just thought Jeje was cute." 

"And what about these? Did your mom write these?" They were letters. They were written in another language, probably English, and Tsurugi couldn't understand a word of them. 

"Huh? Oh... umm some of them... Other ones are my own to her. When she would go away on trips, when I was younger I would write to her..." He blushed a bit at the confession. Right when Tsurugi was gonna tease the blond, and say it was adorable, he stopped.

"Hey, Kuni-chan, where's Jeje?"

"Oh, I got super mad at him earlier, so I threw him out the window and said don't come back. Why?"

"Why would you say that!?" His boyfriend really did baffle him sometimes. Didn't he need Jeje close by to survive? Besides that, the way he abused that Servamp...

"Oh, he'll come back. He needs to return to survive. And I know Jeje likes to live." The smile he gave after his response chilled Tsurugi to the bone. Sometimes, he wondered just a bit, did he really screw Mikuni up quite this badly?

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm gonna face the wall and think about what I've written...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And the Snake Came Slithering Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463668) by [addicted_2_manga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga)




End file.
